No One Listens
by LuckyBlackCat
Summary: Morgana feels her gift of seeing the future is driving her insane. Will anyone be able to help her?


**A\N I have been looking at Morgana's character because I really wanted to write a fic based on her, and this is what I've come up with. She came very close to letting Uther die, and I wondered what might be the final straw and came up with this. This is my first Merlin fic, so it probably won't be the best, but give it a try. If you have anything you would like to say, good or bad, please review me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. Judging by this fic, that's probably a good thing!**

Morgana was beautiful and she knew it. She was beautiful but she wasn't stupid. Never stupid. She knew her role was supposed to be to sit and look pretty. She was very good at it, and she liked people catching their breath when they looked at her. But Morgana was getting bored.

She disliked it when people didn't listen to her opinion and she disliked it even more when they only listened to humour her, because she was the king's ward, the Lady Morgana. She knew she should be grateful to the king for making sure she had a good home and almost anything she wished for. But she didn't share his beliefs about sorcery and she'd been _this_ close to killing him. Since that day she didn't really know what she believed in anymore. What he's done to Gwen is unforgivable. Gwen's only family snatched away from her, left with nothing in the blink of an eye. Morgana knows how that feels and Gwen never deserved to feel that way.

Then there were her dreams, her nightmares that she knew, a painful place deep inside her, would come true. And when Gwen, her best friend, comes to comfort her, she says "It's just a nightmare" and Morgana feels even worse. She tried to warn them but they wouldn't listen, no-one ever listened. Then Arthur nearly dies and she knows it's all her fault, she could have stopped it from happening, but then really it's _his_ fault because he wouldn't listen to her.

Morgana wasn't bored anymore, she was scared and uneasy. How could she know things that had not yet happened? Why were their voices in her head telling her that it was fine, that it was a gift, that it was magic? Magic. Anything magic was killed by Uther, even innocent little boys who could not have done anything wrong, whose only sin was to be Druid. If Uther found out about her "gift" would he kill her too, even if she had done no wrong?

She'd never _asked_ for this gift. She'd never _asked_ to wake up screaming almost every night. All she'd asked was for people to listen to her. They couldn't even do that. Just a nightmare, they would say. Morgana felt she was slowly going mad.

Then _she_ comes. Morgana watches her as she introduces herself as Emmeline, from somewhere outside of Camelot, Morgana's not really listening. She's instead listening to the magic voice in her head telling her this girl is like Morgana, one of her kind. Morgana hasn't yet decided if the voice is good or evil, so she doesn't know if she should believe it. Could this girl really be like her, did she wake up screaming every night too? She's talking to Merlin and Arthur, and they're nodding and smiling. She's about the same age as Morgana with long gold hair and pretty blue eyes, which roam around her as she talks, as though searching for something. They rest on Morgana and her face lights up. Morgana takes this as her cue.

Morgana glides over. She can hear Arthur casually flirting and Merlin politely asking her questions. As Morgana reaches them she smiles.

"Hello, Lady Morgana," she says.

"Hello...you know my name?"

"Oh," she says quickly, "I must have heard someone mention you."

They both know she's lying.

"This is Emmeline," says Merlin, by way of introduction.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, I should be getting back to my training. Merlin, fetch my armour and don't take all day about it," Arthur ordered.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Merlin said. "I wish I could chat longer but his highness wants his armour, so..."

"I said "fetch my armour" Merlin! Are you deaf as well as dumb?" Arthur yelled furiously.

"Bye, Merlin," Morgana smiled. She pitied him for having to do Arthur's bidding all day. He sloped off behind Arthur, muttering under his breath.

Morgana turned back to Emmeline.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Emmeline asked softly.

All day Morgana listened to Emmeline share her knowledge about the magic they were both gifted. She and Emmeline were "seers". She learnt her gift would grow until she would see what each and every following day would bring. She learnt that nightmares were warnings and she must do her best to prevent them coming true. She learnt her gift was a second chance- she could use it to make sure things didn't go wrong. And Emmeline listened to her, someone listened to Morgana. And Morgana felt less scared and less alone. Now she had someone to help her.

Unfortunately, that feeling wasn't going to last. Morgana woke crying. As always Gwen, sweet, dependable Gwen was at her side. But she couldn't be comforted. Morgana cried herself back to sleep, unable to stay awake.

In the morning, she rushed to see Emmeline, but Emmeline wasn't there. She'd already gone.

The guards had found her casting a spell in the middle of the night. They'd dragged her off to Uther without a second thought.

Emmeline was executed.

Morgana had been too late to stop it. She'd seen, in her nightmare, that Emmeline had been casting a spell for peace of mind. For Morgana.

Morgana had begged and pleaded with the king, but to no avail. As she turned away, tears streaking down her pale cheeks, she'd looked straight into the sorrowful eyes of Merlin. Merlin, who was just as helpless as she was.

Emmeline had told Uther that her kind were too powerful to be wiped out completely, that no matter how hard he tried he would never destroy magic. Magic would come back to Camelot one day, no matter what.

Another good magician killed for no reason. Morgana simmered and brewed and boiled. Uther had taken away the only one like her, the only one who would listen, and she now understood that she despised him.

Uther Pendragon needed to pay for all those he'd killed. Morgana was certain of that.


End file.
